


De regreso a casa (título provisorio)

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, First Time, M/M, Young!Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Anthony es un muchacho en su último año de secundaria que tuvo prácticamente todo: lujos, el cumplimiento de todos los caprichos, excepto alguien que lo amara por lo que era.Peter, en cambio, un ingresante, siempre había contado con el amor de su familia y, a diferencia de Anthony, su bien no pasaba por algún tipo de carencia económica, distaba bastante de ser un multimillonario.Por causas del destino estos dos muchachos tan distintos entre sí van a cruzar sus vidas hasta terminar encontrando en el otro quizás algo más que sólo un simple amigo.





	De regreso a casa (título provisorio)

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia, sí :) 
> 
> \-------
> 
> La primera parte del primer capitulo está basado en el siguiente fanart: https://twitter.com/_roosman/status/993468456912613376 No sé coreano así que lo único que hice fue lo que mejor sé hacer: usar mi imaginación. Espero que les guste ^///^

El bullicio del ambiente estaba empezando a hacer estragos con sus sentidos. Había sido una mala idea salir la noche anterior, y la anterior a esa, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer si era requerido por ser el alma de la fiesta?

 

Pero cada vez que su nombre estaba en algún cartel gigante -como estaba sucediendo esa noche- su ánimo se iba a pique. No podía negar que le gustaba que todos fueran condescendientes con él, pero esa clase de carteles ocasionaba que todo el mundo se convirtiera automáticamente en una molestia. Decidió ir por una bebida, había sobornado al cantinero para que le facilitara algo con alcohol -¡con un demonio! No le faltaba tanto para llegar a la mayoría de edad- y era fácil de hacerlo pasar como una bebida gaseosa siempre y cuando nadie le pidiera un trago.

 

Estaba en eso cuando su copa resbaló de sus manos y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos. Pero él le restó importancia, quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta, porque sus ojos se prendaron sobre los de un muchacho de cabello marrón, un poco más bajo que él, y una mirada avellana sumamente brillante. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojizo y un camino de lágrimas recién derramadas surcaban por ellas.

 

—Oye, espera —le dijo, agarrando con fuerza uno de sus brazos.

—Lo... Lo siento —el muchacho trató de levantar la copa rota, pero en su descuido alcanzó a cortarse la palma.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo el desconocido. Volvió a agarrarlo del brazo e hizo que lo mirara—. Ven conmigo o así sólo vas a seguir lastimándote.

Oyendo los gritos del muchacho detrás suyo, lejos de importarle, ambos llegaron a la enfermería de la secundaria, cuya puerta fue hábilmente abierta por el más alto. 

—Se ve que no es la primera vez que haces algo como esto...

—Sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario —le dijo el aludido, sonriendo. En aquel momento el muchacho a sus espaldas sintió que no le importaba en absoluto su herida ni los problemas que parecía estar atravesando. Todos parecieron desvanecerse gracias a esa maldita sonrisa—. Siéntate. Ahora te curo eso —tras abrir un gabinete con la misma facilidad con la que abrió la de la enfermería, sacó todo lo necesario para volver al lado del paciente—. Y ahora dime, ¿por qué un muchacho tan guapo como tú estaba llorando? –el aludido lo miró sorprendido, ocasionando la sonrisa en el otro—. No es muy difícil darse cuenta con esos ojos. 

—No fue nada —musitó. Sus ojos se posaron en las habilidades con las que el otro curaba la palma de su mano. 

—No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me lo digas —le advirtió el muchacho, ocasionando que ahora su mirada estuviera posada sobre él. 

—Me rechazaron —susurró, revoleando los ojos. 

—Que, ¿qué? —preguntó el otro muchacho acercándose a él. 

—Que me rechazaron. 

El muchacho no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ocasionando con esto que su acompañante se levantara de un salto y se dirigiera a la puerta. 

—¡No, espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento! —exclamó el aludido, sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano—. Discúlpame. Es que eso... jamás me ha sucedido. Pero se me hace ridículo que un chico como tú haya sido rechazado. 

—Bueno, claramente no tengo la billetera abultada como los idiotas a los que están homenajeando esta noche. 

La sonrisa de su oyente pareció desdibujarse al decir aquellas palabras. 

—Nunca te he visto por aquí. Eres nuevo, ¿no? 

—Sí, ingresé este año. Mi nombre es Peter Parker. 

—Con razón —susurró el muchacho. 

—Con razón, ¿qué? 

—Con razón no sabes quién soy. 

—¿Y quién eres? 

—Uno de los idiotas con la billetera abultada a quienes homenajean esta noche, encantado —el aludido se quedó sin habla. Estaba tratando de decir algo pero no podía. Al otro muchacho le resultó tierna su reacción—. Soy Anthony Stark, pero puedes decirme Tony. 

—Yo... No quise... 

—No te preocupes —dijo Anthony cruzando una de sus piernas por debajo de su trasero sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería—. Eres la primera persona que ha sido completamente honesta conmigo en toda mi vida —Peter separó sus labios pero no omitió sonido. Las palabras de Anthony le sonaron tan cargadas de pesar. ¿Estaba mal si se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba? Negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba pensando algo como eso?—. Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no nos largamos de aquí? 

De repente toda la pesadumbre que pareció haber cambiado el ánimo de Anthony desapareció por completo y una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sin esperar siquiera a que Peter reaccionara, el más alto lo sacó a la rastra de la enfermería. 

—¡Ah! ¡Tony! ¡Espera! ¿Adónde vamos? 

—No lo sé. Sólo sígueme —le respondió el aludido, divertido. 

 

No supo por qué lo siguió. No sabía dónde iba a terminar todo eso. Lo único que sabía es que no podía negarse a esa sonrisa y a la calidez que le transmitía la mano de Anthony sosteniendo la suya. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ♡  
> Nos estamos leyendo ^3^


End file.
